1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens system, and more particularly, to a wide-angle imaging lens system for use in a camera installed in a vehicle, a camera for a mobile phone and a surveillance camera utilizing an imaging device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS).
2. Description of the Related Art
With a wide-angle lens system used more broadly and variously in a wide range of fields, for example for security or vehicle safety, diverse demands have arisen. Especially, a majority of wide-angle lens systems aiming at achieving a wide angle of view experience severe optical distortion, thus rendering it hard to identify an image of a peripheral portion of the lens system and represent perspective clearly. This accordingly has raised a demand for distortion correction.
Distortion is largely corrected by way of software. This however does not ensure representation of perspective or degrades resolution.
Meanwhile, in the conventional wide-angle lens system, in a major effort to enhance image quality, the number of lenses has been increased in place of adopting a spherical lens.
However, such a conventional lens system still undergoes distortion. Therefore, there has been a need for a novel wide-angle lens system to reduce distortion.